My Bodyguard
by Hikage-Chan
Summary: Inuyasha is one of the guards patrolling the Higurashi Shrine until he tackled an 'intruder', his boss, Kagome Higurashi. What secerts is Kagome hiding from him? What secrets is he hiding from her? Can Inuyasha protect Kagome from death or from himself?
1. Flown the Coop

**Disclaimer:** I do not and will not ever own Inuyasha. If I owned Inuyasha…well, I don't so it doesn't matter.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Flown the Coop**

**

* * *

**

Youkais and humans.

Were these two meant to live peacefully in society? No…they weren't. Humans loathed youkais for their superiority and inhuman abilities. Youkais loathed humans for their vast numbers and arrogance. Though to be fair, both species were equal in their arrogance. Man has always thought of himself as the better species; youkais held themselves above society.

A war had been raging between the two for centuries. Man honestly thought they had won the war, only to realise that a small number of youkais still lived and were in hiding. Humans soon forgot about the youkais, but some were known to be in notorious gangs. Youkais were good allies to some humans – nothing more. They could never be. Could anyone trust someone so powerful they could kill you in an instant? No, no…

Hanyous were the ones that nobody could trust. No human could trust a hanyou. They had youkai blood, so what would stop them from creating a massacre? No youkai could trust a hanyou. They had human blood, so they could never be the ruthless killers youkais had a reputation of being. Still, hanyous were useful, depending who needed their resources.

* * *

The Higurashi Shrine was famous for one reason – the Shikon no Tama. What was the Shikon no Tama? A jewel that had been sought out by youkais since it was created. It was still being sought out, by humans and youkai. The new keeper of the jewel was the miko with unusually strong spiritual powers: Kagome Higurashi.

She was only ten when she received the Shikon no Tama from its previous protector and had been under bodyguards since then. Kagome could never grow up like any other kid. Maybe she deserved some pity, knowing that she couldn't hang out with friends or go to the playground and just be a _kid_.

The Shrine was always under security, all the guards being hired by Lieutenant Higurashi, Kagome's uncle who worked with the military. Kagome was confined in the house where she could be safe. A bird in a cage.

"So you're Takahashi, Inuyasha?"

"Hai."

"Right. Why don't you go patrol with Miroku Tomoko in the Western Grounds?"

"Hai."

A boy, no older than eighteen at the very first glance, with bright violet eyes and long jet-black hair turned around and saw a boy, maybe twenty, with short black hair tied into a small ponytail and dark eyes standing there grinning.

"So you're the new guy, eh?"

Inuyasha nodded and fiddled with the gold chain around his neck. It had been his mothers, and hanging on the chain was a diamond ring.

"I'm Miroku Tomoko," the boy said holding out his hand. Inuyasha shook it and Miroku grinned. "Don't want to know why you decided to pick a job here," Miroku said as the two began their patrol. "People make it like the Higurashi Shrine is in constant danger. I've been working here for almost two years now, and I haven't seen anything interesting."

"Maybe the enemy is waiting for the right moment to strike," Inuyasha countered.

"Huh?"

"They make you think nothing is going to happen so you let your guard down, then they attack."

Miroku's mouth formed an o-shape before he nodded in agreement. "I suppose. Still, I wish they would attack soon, it's pretty boring here. The only good thing is…well, that."

Inuyasha gaze followed Miroku's to a bunch of female guards walking towards the gate.

"Hello ladies," Miroku said in a long drawl.

Some of the girls giggled and blushed, looking down at the ground, reminding Inuyasha of innocent teenagers. The rest of the women fluttered their eyelashes in an almost flirting way.

"I see you're pretty popular with the women," Inuyasha observed to Miroku's back, as the young man turned to watch the women walk out of site.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Miroku said proudly tugging on his collar of his dark uniform. "The women just love me."

Inuyasha sighed and turned his attention to the house at the back of the shrine.

"So that's where they live?" he asked.

"Yeah," Miroku said with a nod. "If you want, we can get closer."

"Really?"

"The western grounds cover part of the house," Miroku said with a shrug. "Don't know why you want to go though, and I'm not even going to ask. The only people that go in that house are the maids, the butlers and, well, basically anyone who works in that house. If you want to call it a house, that is. It's basically a manor."

"Who lives in there?"

"Um…the owner of the Shrine, Mr Higurashi. He's old, like back when dinosaurs roamed the earth old. His daughter lives there with her two children. Her husband was in the army but he was killed in the war."

"Which war?"

Miroku shrugged, again. "There have been so many wars I've lost count. Needless to say, I failed history in school."

Inuyasha grinned. "So we spend _all_ day patrolling the western grounds?"

"Pretty much," Miroku grimaced. "It is so boring, but the pay it surprisingly well. In other words, we get paid to walk around the Shrine and no one even cares whether or not we do our job. Well, maybe Old Man Higurashi, but he never leaves the house. He's so old now he hardly gets out of the house."

The two neared the massive manor and Inuyasha stood still for a few seconds to absorb the majesty in front of him. They walk past the manor for a few minutes before they turned around, continuing their patrol.

* * *

"Well that was a fun day," Inuyasha said sarcastically as he punched the clock. "I had _so_ much fun."

Miroku chuckled and punched the clock. "It's better then being partnered up with Shippo."

"Who?"

"He's a kid – maybe sixteen tops – and he is a total wuss. He kept on screaming at the smallest things."

Inuyasha laughed. "Then what was he doing in a place like this?"

"How the hell should I know?" Miroku asked as they began their decent down the infinite number of steps leading to the real world below.

"We do this everyday then?" Inuyasha asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Patrol."

"Oh…yeah, everyday."

"Gee, sounds like fun," Inuyasha said.

They reached the bottom of the steps. Inuyasha turned back to see the tall gates at the top of the stairs. The stairs seemed to ascend into the clouds themselves…it was going to be hell climbing them the next day.

* * *

Needless to say, climbing up those stairs was hell. Ironic though: the steps seemed to lead into heavens, but climbing them was hell.

Inuyasha was almost panting by the time he reached the top of the stairs. He quickly punched the clock then went to collect his assignment for the day.

"How was your first day on the job Takahashi?"

"Fine, sir."

"Good, you'll be Tomoko again. Eastern grounds this time. We got to get you familiarised with the grounds."

"With no disrespect sir, but wouldn't a tour of the grounds be better instead of patrolling everyday and learning?"

The guard chuckled in a deep voice. "Takahashi, just go do your patrol and leave the thinking to me. I didn't wait ten years for this job and this power. If you want to make suggestions like that, I would suggest you wait ten years to get a job this good."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and walked off. He found Miroku approaching a girl, maybe eighteen at least, leaning against a tree. She looked like she was a guard, but she wasn't dressed like one. She was wearing a black outfit with pink armour and a sword attached to her belt. Her long dark brown hair was tied into a high ponytail with a white ribbon and her dark brown eyes sparkled, highlighted with pink eye shadow. The girl was carrying a large boomerang.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow – a boomerang? That made _so_ much sense.

He watched, slightly amused, as Miroku opened his mouth to talk to the girl, but she glared at him and said something back. Inuyasha stepped closer, careful to hide himself from the 'couple's' view. He sat behind a tree and listened closely.

"Do you really want to know what I want?" Miroku asked in a teasing voice. Inuyasha gagged, and was pretty sure the girl was doing the same.

"Shut up Miroku. If I wanted to know what you were doing -"

"But you asked."

"Just shut it Miroku," the girl snapped. "Why are you talking to me? Is it because I'm the only girl here that refuses to even give you a second glance?"

"Why, Sango! That really hurts me."

So the girl's name was Sango…

"As if," she scoffed.

There was a pause that lasted for a second before Sango screamed. Following her scream was a loud slapping noise that made Inuyasha wince. He held his breath and looked out from the tree and almost burst out laughing. This Sango sure knew how to slap a guy. Inuyasha made a mental note not to do whatever Miroku did.

"Don't touch me there, you pervert!" Sango screamed taking a step back.

Inuyasha frowned. Sango could have threatened to sue Miroku for sexual harassment, but she obviously didn't. Perhaps she liked Miroku more than she let off.

There was a long, and awkward, pause between Miroku and Sango, before he cleared his throat.

"I thought you only came on Wednesdays, just to check the security."

"I do, but I'm here to see Kagome-chan. After that, I have a job to do. A job that requires me to do something, instead of walking around all day," Sango added.

"It's not my fault the security here is so tight nothing ever happens!" Miroku protested.

Sango smiled. "I'll see you around Miroku." She turned around and began walking off towards the manor.

"Yea…see ya Sango," Miroku said quietly to the retreating figure.

Miroku stood there for a while, in deep thought. His thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha, who popped out from behind his tree.

"Hey Miroku!" he said almost laughing at the startled look on Miroku's face.

"I-Inuyasha? Were you uh…listening?"

Inuyasha's almost psychotic grin was a good enough answer.

"Let's just being patrolling," Miroku muttered darkly, a blush tinting his cheeks.

* * *

It was almost time for their shift to end. They had spent all day lounging under the trees playing tic-tac-toe in the dirt. So far, Miroku had won 20 games and Inuyasha won…none. After their little tic-tac-toe competition, the two began racing and climbing the trees. After that, they just decided to sleep under the trees. It was a very eventful day, not to mention productive. 

The two made their way through their patrol route, pausing every now and then. After a while, they came by the large manor. And that was when Inuyasha saw it.

A figure dressed in a dark coat and jeans with a brown cap on their head. The figure was standing on the balcony on the third storey of the manor. The figure jumped onto a nearby tree branch, and rather swung down to the ground.

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted.

The figure turned around, revealing a pair of dark brown eyes. Those eyes…they were filled with so much emotion: pain, sadness, _loneliness_.

The figure turned back and broke into a fast sprint.

"I got it," Inuyasha assured Miroku. "You go radio in some back up or something…I dunno."

Inuyasha broke into a sprint and began chasing the figure. The figure manoeuvred through the shrine with knowledge. Inuyasha was having trouble catching up, but he had stamina. The figure didn't appear to have that much and appeared to slow down after the first few hundred metres.

Inuyasha smirked, knowing that he was going to catch him…or her…it.

Then he heard it…

A small rustle in the bushes…couldn't have been that loud. Inuyasha turned his head and saw the sleek, black barrel of a gun.

He followed the aim of the gun to the figure he was chasing. Without a second thought, Inuyasha broke into a fast sprint and tackled the figure, the two rolling on the ground, as a bullet shot over their heads.

He heard the figure grunt as he pinned it to the ground. Inuyasha looked down and gasped. The hat had fell off the head of the figure during the tackle, revealing long black locks.

"Get off me!" the girl cried struggling under Inuyasha.

"What were you doing in the Higurashi manor?" Inuyasha demanded, tightening his grip on the girl's wrist.

She yelled out in pain. "Why the hell do you want to know? And it shouldn't be me you're after! It should be the one who almost KILLED US!" she screamed.

Inuyasha chucked, but refused to budge.

"Just tell me why you were in the Higurashi manor and I _might_ let you go, if I'm generous."

The girl scoffed. Inuyasha began humming a song as though he was entertained by her stubbornness.

"Why should I tell you?" the girl finally asked, sounding defeated.

"Because I'm a guard here and my duties require me to protect the Higurashi's and stop any intruders. _You're_ an intruder, in case you haven't realised."

"I am _not_ an intruder! I'm Kagome Higurashi, one of the people _you're _supposed to be protecting!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** How was that for a first chapter? It's not that long…it's about four pages on Word and I'm using Arial size 10 as well.

Let me know if you like the story so far. Review!


	2. The Bodyguard

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha but I might one day when I'm super rich. But I'm not right now.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Bodyguard**

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha gaped at the girl he had pinned to the ground. _She can't be! She's lying!_ his mind screamed.

Inuyasha shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "You're Kagome Higurashi?" he asked, his voice sounding amused.

"Of course I'm Kagome Higurashi!" the girl shouted angrily squirming.

"But I heard Kagome Higurashi was beautiful…" Inuyasha murmured softly.

"I HEARD THAT!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha smirked and leaned down towards the girl. "What would you do if I were to believe you?" Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

"What do you mean?" Kagome whispered.

"What I mean is -"

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha turned around, as well as the girl, or at least as much as she could turn what with Inuyasha pinning her to ground and all.

An old man, accompanied with twelve guards, was walking towards Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Jii-chan?" Kagome groaned. She slumped in defeat.

"Kagome! What are you doing out of the house?" the old man said, his voice laced with worry.

"Being pinned to the ground?" Kagome muttered darkly.

Inuyasha hastily released Kagome and pulled her up. The girl shot him a dirty look before turning to her grandfather.

"Gomen nasai jii-chan," Kagome said quietly.

"Sir," one of the guards said in a low voice. "We had better head inside where it's safer."

The old man nodded and two guards grabbed Kagome by her arms and escorted her back to the manor.

"You come as well boy," the old man said in a tone Inuyasha couldn't decipher. Was he in trouble or were they grateful for his performance in protecting Kagome?

Inuyasha followed the rest of the guards and the old man back to the manor. He was curious to see what the inside of the manor would look like, but he was more worried about what was in store for him inside the manor.

* * *

"Have a seat, Mr Takahashi."

Inuyasha sat down on one of the plush leather sofas. He had expected to be dragged into the office of Mr Higurashi, but he was surprised to be seating in a living room. Mr Higurashi took a seat across Inuyasha, staring with curiosity.

A maid stepped into the room carrying a silver tray with a pot of coffee. The maid placed the tray onto the coffee table in-between the men before bowing and making her exit. The aged man reached over and poured some of the coffee into a mug.

"Coffee?"

"No thank you."

Mr Higurashi took a sip of the coffee and then continued to stare at Inuyasha. The only sound now was the sound of the old grandfather clock in the corner, ticking away.

"May I ask why I'm here sir?" Inuyasha asked nervously after a few seconds.

The old man smiled and Inuyasha closed his mouth. Obviously, this was one of those moments where you wouldn't find out what was going to happen till after it happened.

"I think you know," Mr Higurashi replied.

Inuyasha cocked his head slightly, pondering over what the man had just said. His thoughts were disrupted by a timid knock on the large oak doors.

"Come in," Mr Higurashi said pleasantly.

The doors opened and a beautiful girl stepped into the room. She was wearing a white dress with spaghetti straps. The skirt reached just above her knees and was layered. Her long black haired with the dark blue highlights was placed into a loose bun. She was beautiful and resembled…well, _her_.

The girl bowed and walked into the room and took a seat next to the old man.

"Well, since we're all present now, I might tell you why you're here, Mr Takahashi."

Inuyasha starred curiously at the girl, who was staring at her lap blushing. Why did she look so familiar? Why did she look like _her_?

"My granddaughter is in need of a bodyguard. Unfortunately, none have been able to connect with her like Kouga did. When my granddaughter takes a dislike in a bodyguard, she tends to, well, she is rather picky about who protects her.

"A lot of men today would never risk his life to protect someone from a bullet."

"Your point sir?"

"I want to hire you as a bodyguard for my granddaughter."

Inuyasha gaped. _No way…is this guy kidding? Why the hell would I want to protect that…_girl_ everyday!_

"No!"

He looked up to see the girl standing up. That was when he saw it. It was that Kagome girl. Well, she looked more like a girl now.

"Y-you're Kagome!" Inuyasha yelped jumping up as well. Now he could see why people said she was beautiful.

"Who the hell did you think I was?" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but saw her grandfather staring at them with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Keh. Does it matter?"

Kagome turned to her grandfather with a face that said only held one thing: anger. "Why him jii-chan?" the girl protested, reminding Inuyasha of a five-year-old couldn't get what she wanted. "Couldn't you have picked anyone else?"

"He risked his life to protect you earlier, and he didn't even know who you were by the looks of it," her grandfather replied calmly.

Kagome was about to protest but looked down at her grandfather's glare.

"Well, it's settled then," the old man said clapping his hands with a smile.

"Hey! Don't I have a say in this?" Inuyasha suddenly shouted. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kagome relax slightly. "What if I don't want to protect the _wench_?"

The old man smiled. "Come with me, Inuyasha, and we'll discuss the terms in my office."

Kagome stared in horror as she watched her grandfather take her new bodyguard away.

* * *

Kagome paced nervously to and fro in her room. She was secretly hoping that this Takahashi guy refused the job. She did not want _him_ to be her bodyguard. So what if he did save her life earlier? He _pinned_ her on the ground afterwards. True he didn't know who she was at that time and she probably did look like an intruder, but that's still no reason to attack a girl! Who was dressed like a boy…

Kagome groaned and sat down on a chair. Damn…he was going to take the job – she knew it. Damn it.

There was a knock on her door. Kagome's eyes widened. _Please let it be jii-chan saying that he needs to find me another bodyguard. Please!_

Kagome timidly walked over to her door and turned the handle. The person on the other side burst through the door, almost knocking Kagome off her feet. She stepped back and saw Inuyasha surveying the room.

"You!" she gasped. "What are you doing in _my_ room?" she snapped stressing the word 'my'.

Inuyasha smirked. "I'm your new body guard."

"I kind of figured that," Kagome said raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms. "I guess you're the kind of guy that's interested in money."

"What?"

"This job that you've just taken is a total bore. All you get to do now is escort me to the mall so I can hang out with my friends."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to comment but Kagome smirked and continued.

"In a way, I'm sort of glad you decided to be my bodyguard. It means that now I can get out of the house and hang out with my friends. I've also been missing a lot of archery lessons and I haven't been out shopping in _ages_."

"Maybe if you weren't so picky with your bodyguards, you would be able to go out more often," Inuyasha commented leaning against the wall.

Kagome ignored him. "Your room is across the hall," she said glaring into his dark eyes. He didn't move, much to Kagome's disappointment. "So take a hint and get out."

Inuyasha's gaze narrowed into a glare before he stalked out of the room. Kagome gave her door a reassuring slam as he left, making her smile. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Oi! Inuyasha! Wake up!"

Inuyasha groaned and buried his head under the mountain of pillows lying on his king-sized bed. There were some good aspects of moving into a huge manor: a large bed with tons of pillows, for instance.

"Another five minutes mum," Inuyasha murmured as someone began hitting his back. Whoever wanted him awake sure sounded desperate.

"All right! I'm up!" Inuyasha shouted throwing off his blanket and a couple of pillows.

He groggily opened his eyes to see who had woken him from his sleep, only to see a bouncing, bubbly girl with a little boy by her side.

"Huh?" he yawned, stretching his arms.

"I'm Souta! Remember me? We met during dinner last night," the little boy squeaked.

_That's right_, Inuyasha thought rubbing his eyes sleepily. He was _not_ a morning person. _Who could forget this kid's voice? I can't wait to see what happens when his voice breaks._

"O yeah, I remember you, kid," Inuyasha said climbing out of bed. "Why'd you wake me up before ten? Hell, it's not even seven!"

"We have school," Kagome remarked darkly. "You have to drive me to school _and_ you have to join me as well."

"What? Aren't you safe in your school?" Inuyasha groaned shuffling to his wardrobe. The Higurashi's had sent someone to his apartment and had brought all his clothes and belongings to the manor. They also had folded and placed them neatly in his room.

"What if I were to play hooky?" Kagome suggested. "I could get kidnapped."

"Gee," Inuyasha said sarcastically rolling his eyes, "it sounds _so_ like you to play hooky. Why, you're the model for the rebel bad girl."

Kagome threw a pillow at him, but Inuyasha dodged it with incredible speed that almost looked, well, unhuman.

"Don't try that again wench," Inuyasha spat grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"You have a uniform, and don't call me wench," Kagome added. "Your uniform is in the closet."

"I have a _uniform_?" Inuyasha cried. "Who the hell came up with that crap idea?"

"Me," Kagome replied smugly.

* * *

Inuyasha pulled at the tie around his neck. _Damn that stupid wench. Uniforms? Just when you thought the job couldn't get any worse, the wench had to make it sound _so_ much better. This had better be worth it._

"Stop fidgeting."

Inuyasha looked to his right and saw Kagome staring out of the window of the limo.

"What?"

"Stop fidgeting," the girl repeated. She removed her gaze from the tinted windows to her dark green school skirt. She smoothed out a wrinkle and tugged at her blouse.

"Stop fidgeting," Inuyasha mimicked.

Kagome shot him a glare and continued to look out of the window. She wasn't smiling – in fact she looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"Why? Curious?" Kagome asked turning to him.

"Not really," Inuyasha said casually.

"I…I don't know," Kagome lied. Inuyasha could tell she wasn't being completely honest with him. He wasn't going to bother her. So what if she wanted to be isolated? It was her fault that she wouldn't have another person in the world to comfort her.

The limo came to a slow stop. Inuyasha looked out through the dark window and saw a large school full of chattering students. Damn…this brought back awful memories.

Kagome stepped out of the car quietly and looking rather depressed. Inuyasha stared at her back as the girl began tottering into the school yard.

He jogged to catch up with her, realising that he was her bodyguard and he was supposed to protect her, and fell into step with her.

"Do you hate school that much?"

"What?" she whispered to the ground. "I love school!"

"Then why do you look like you would rather be anywhere else in the world but here?"

Before Kagome could reply, three girls ran up to Kagome with grinning faces.

"Kagome-chan!" one of the girls screamed. She had thick wavy hair. The other two girls had short hair, but one had a yellow hair band in her hair.

"Ayumi, Yuka, Eri-chan!" Kagome said happily, her face plastered with a cheerful one. Inuyasha stared at her face, amazed at how she could change it from one emotion to the other in a split second without leaving a trace behind.

"Where have you been?" Yuka asked.

"Jii-chan refused to let me out of the house until I got a new bodyguard. Speaking of which, this is Inuyasha Takahashi, my new bodyguard."

The three girls began giggling and one of them whispered something into Kagome's ear. Kagome blushed in response.

_Why do I have this feeling like they are talking about me?_ Inuyasha thought darkly as the bell rang.

He followed the four gossiping girls to their classroom. The girls seemed deep into a conversation about some guy named Hojou and how he was constantly asking for Kagome.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Obviously this 'Hobo' was blind because Kagome was _not_ beautiful.

Defiantly _not_ beautiful. Not even remotely pretty.

* * *

_When will this day end? This was the reason why I avoided a teaching career. Who wants to get out of school and then get back into school?_ Inuyasha thought picking at a cotton fluff on his new black blazer. He felt like he was part of the Men In Black with his black suit, only he didn't get a cool name like Will Smith did, or any cool gadgets…or a cool car either.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha blinked. Damn that Kagome, interrupting his fantasies of killing aliens.

"What do you want wench?"

Kagome glared at him. "Class is over."

The two walked out of the now empty classroom into the crowded corridors.

"You know, I could have left you standing there like and idiot," Kagome commented as they walked side by side.

"You wouldn't have," Inuyasha smirked. "If you did, you would be risking your life. I doubt you would want to die on your first day back in quite a while."

"Oh ha, ha," Kagome snapped. "You know I'm quite capable of looking after myself. I've spent the last month trying to convince my grandfather that I am safe and that -"

Kagome stopped short. She gave a grunt as she landed onto her butt. It appeared while she was talking to Inuyasha, she had forgotten to look where she was going and had crashed into a boy.

"Gomen Higurashi!"

Inuyasha and Kagome's gaze snapped to the light haired boy with the kind face. Inuyasha almost gagged. The boy had a strange look in his eye (no, it wasn't creepy, more like love) and he was making Kagome blush.

_Geez, is this girl falling over this nut job?_ Inuyasha thought resisting a choke.

"H-Hojou-kun?" Kagome stammered.

The boy pulled Kagome up and dropped down to his knees to pick up her books. He handed her a slightly messy pile of books.

"I heard you were back, Higurashi," Hojou said smiling bashfully. Inuyasha was finding it hard to suppress the gag now.

"Yeah," Kagome said casually straightening her pile of books.

"You got a new bodyguard?" Kagome nodded. "What happened to the other one? Um…what was his name? Koda?"

"Um…it doesn't matter Hojou," Kagome said suddenly, her voice going slightly pale. "I-I have to go!"

Before either the bodyguard or the love-struck teenager could react, the girl bolted down the corridor, skilfully dodging the many number of students in her way.

* * *

"Are you sure she's back at school?"

"Two limos left the shrine this morning – one for the boy and the other one for the girl."

"But wouldn't she have a bodyguard?"

One of the men nodded. "But she will abandon him. That girl is very predictable. Are you ready?"

"Hai."

"Here she comes."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Cliffie! I know, I hate them as well, but its fun sometimes.

* * *

Thank you to my kind reviewers! Thank you ScariMoi, Priestessmykala and SELUSIVE ENIGMA for being my only reviewers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


End file.
